Tempestuous
by librastar
Summary: AU Challenge fic. Aqualad and Speedy go undercover into HIVE to spy on Brother Blood. Along the way, they meet Bumblebee,a spy just like them. But when Speedy gets caught, it's up to Bee and Aqualad to save him. AqualadBee
1. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It is owned by Cartoon Network and DC Comics. (Groans: No need to rub it in)

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Before I proceed, I would like to apologize to everyone for (sob) actually doing an AQUALAD/BUMBLEBEE FIC! I can't believe it! Normally, I'm a strict Cy/Bee shipper, but I'm participating in this challenge fic competition by evilevergreen (A/N I totally recommend "His Final Question!"), which requires Aqualad/Bee shipping, sigh.

Chapter 1 

Getting Started

"Hey come on!" A tall young man with long black hair was playing with some clown fish as they darted in and out of the corals. He was wearing an ultramarine blue shirt with black pants. He laughed as some of the fish tried to nibble his hair. "You don't seriously think this is up for bites do ya?" As he playfully swatted them away, his pocket began to sing a musical little tune.

'Dumdadumdadumdadumdumdadum!'

"The Titans Communicator!" he said, feeling into his pocket. He opened the yellow and black metal disk. A boy with spiky black hair, wearing a mask appeared in the screen. "Aqualad, do you read me?" Robin asked. Aqualad grinned. "Loud and clear. What's the problem?" The other boy looked grim. "I need you here at the Tower. I've got a mission for you."

About two hours later, Aqualad was seated on the couch of the T-Tower's control room. He leaned back, resting his head on the couch. "So, what's the deal Robin?" he asked, yawning a little. What wouldn't he give to be playing with his little marine friends right now, enjoying the cool ocean waters! Robin glared at him, then switched on the computer. A man's face materialized on the screen. His face was old and sinister looking. Aqualad stared at it. "Who's the ugly dude?" Robin looked at him. "His name's Brother Blood. Recently, he's just taken over the HIVE Academy, seeing as the former headmistress has just…disappeared." Aqualad nodded. Robin continued. "He's dangerous, and I need you to track him down. A week ago, Cyborg went undercover as a HIVE student to investigate what his plans were. However, just as he discovered Blood was making an ion amplifier, he was caught and his cover was blown. Blood was apprehended, but he just escaped from prison and returned to HIVE. I want you to go after him."

The other Titan looked a bit stunned. "So, you want me to track down this Brother Blood?" he asked incredulously. "Why can't you just ask Cyborg? Heck, I don't even know this guy!" Robin shook his head. "Blood already knows Cyborg, so he can't go in again. This time, I want you to try to pass off as a HIVE student and infiltrate into HIVE. Blood doesn't know you, so it'll be easier. He knows the rest of the Titans already, so you're our last option." He paused for a while. "Will you do it? The rest of the team are counting on you." Aqualad still looked skeptical. "I'm not sure if I can do it alone Rob…any chance of a replacement or at least backup?" he asked hopefully.

Robin looked pleased. "I take that as an acceptance of the job then. As for backup, I have already arranged that." With that, he pressed another button and another picture appeared on the screen, this time of a young man with red hair. He was wielding a bow and a backpack full of energy arrows. Aqualad looked surprised. "Isn't that Sp…" Robin cut him short. "Yes, that's Speedy, your opponent at the Tournament of Heroes. I've asked him to assist us in our mission to infiltrate into HIVE. I've arranged for you two to meet near the HIVE Academy in an hour's time. Good luck."

With that, he swept out of the room, leaving a stunned and grumbling Aqualad trailing out of the room, muttering about his bad luck being landed such a dangerous assignment.

An hour later…

"Where is that guy? Robin said he should be here…" muttered Aqualad, looking at his watch. This time to play the part of a student, he was wearing a blue shirt and khakis as a replacement for his wet suit. Out of nowhere, the young man is question suddenly appeared next to Aqualad. "Hey," greeted Speedy, who was wearing a maroon shirt and jeans. "Ready to tear this place apart?" he asked, grinning at the building which had a sign that read "HIVE Academy." Aqualad muttered. "I'll settle for even just a small rip." The two of them walked into the building to register as new students.

At the cafeteria later…

"Mmmm…smells good," said Speedy, sniffing the air as they filled their trays with potatoes. Aqualad looked around them nervously, fearing that at any minute their true identities would be discovered. "Sshh…not so loud. We don't want to draw unwanted attention to ourselves," he cautioned Speedy. His companion shrugged as they sat down at a table. Minutes later, Speedy was swarmed by a whole herd of female HIVE students fawning over him. Aqualad, who was elbowed out of the crowd surrounding Speedy, could only grunt in disgust. "So much for unwanted attention."

After Speedy waved goodbye to his string of adoring fans, they began snooping along the HIVE corridors. The two boys prowled in the shadows, keeping a lookout for Blood. "See anything yet?" Speedy shook his head. "Not yet, but if we do, I've got them covered," he said, patting his backpack. They circled the corridors many times until their lunch break was over. Their efforts in vain, they returned to their classroom, feeling dejected.

After school…

"Honestly, does anyone actually study the Theory of Mayhem?" grumbled Speedy as they walked out of their last lesson. "And what crap is Attack Pattern Alpha?" Aqualad shushed him as they walked to their dormitories. "We can start the real investigations after dark," he said in a low voice. "There'll be no one at night, now there are too many students around. Meet me at the cafeteria entrance at 9 tonight." The bowman shrugged, and sloped of to the cafeteria to buy a drink.

Aqualad returned to the dormitories with the intention of reporting their current situation to Robin. He was so absorbed in his plans for that night that he didn't notice where he was going and bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" the girl cried, as her books tumbled onto the floor. Aqualad immediately bent down to pick them up for her, his face red. How could he have been so careless?

"Here you go miss. Sorry bout that," he said, handing the books back to the girl, still a little embarrassed. He looked at her. She was an African American girl, tall and lean with her curly black hair tied up in two bunches at the sides of her head. She wore a yellow and black halter-top and black leggings. Two shiny insect-like wings protruded from her back. She had dark brown eyes and her red lips were pulled into a friendly smile.

An absolute stunner.

"Yeah, I'm real sorry. Hope I didn't' hurt you er…" he said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. She laughed. "The name's Karen Beecher, but just call me Bee. It's okay, really." He managed a small smile. "I'm Garth, glad to meet you," he said, shaking her hand. She smiled back at him. "Okay Garth, see you around," she said, waving and walking off. He stared after her, some drool dropping out of his mouth. Some babe.

He returned to his dormitory thoughtfully, hoping that Speedy would remember to meet him that night.

9 o clock, HIVE Academy.

"According to what a student told me, Blood's lab should be just round this corner," whispered Speedy. The Atlantean teenager nodded, and crept around the corner. A few metres away, there was a gray door that was padlocked. As he rounded the corner, he caught sight of the shadow of two insect wings and what looked like curly bobbles silhouetted on the wall by the light of his torchlight. The shadow disappeared in a flash but he could have sworn it was there. Had it been Bee?

Author's Note: Aha! Cliffy! Do you think it was Bee, or just Aqualad's imagination playing tricks on him? Drop me a review, and see you in the next installment of 'Tempestuous'!


	2. I Can Fly!

Disclaimer: I officially declare I do not own Teen Titans, which is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network, so no suing me please! (BTW, Anyone want to loan me a few billion so that I can purchase TT? I promise to pay you back in maybe a 100 years time…)

Author's Note: Hi everybody! Finally, I've managed to type out the second chapter of this fic! First and foremost, thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially evilevergreen for her pointers, help and encouragement, kudos to you! Somebody asked when the Aqualad/Bee fluff will start, sorry I can't remember who, well this chapter does contain some of it (librastar starts to throw up cookies, I seem to be throwing them up everytime I read a pairing I don't like )). Since this is a challenge fic, I have no choice so all fans of this pairing, enjoy. Also, since it took me sooo much heroic effort to type the (cough) fluff out, please review! That's all for now, read on!

I Can Fly!

Aqualad shone his torch on the wall immediately but there was not even a hint of a shadow there. He scratched his head, perplexed. Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't be! But…it was gone…it looked like wings so maybe it flew up? He glanced towards the ceiling, but there was nothing there at all.

Suddenly, Speedy grabbed Aqualad's shoulder. "Hide!" he whispered. "Someone's coming!" They extinguished their torches and fled into a dark corner. Sounds of distinct footsteps could be heard, and presently someone came into view. The boys held their breath. Was it Blood? As the seconds passed and the footsteps drew nearer, both boys felt their pulse rate elevate.

The mysterious person came into view and Aqualad let out a relieved sigh. It was only a student. The boy walked quickly along the dark corridor, unaware and oblivious of the two nighttime prowlers hiding in some shadowy corner, poised to pounce on him at any moment if they wished. Fearful that the stranger should sense their presence, Aqualad shrank back in his corner as the stranger neared them. Thankfully, he walked straight on and turned left towards the toilet. As the sound of his footsteps died away to nothing, the two boys ventured out of their hiding places, breathing deeply.

"Close call," whispered Aqualad. His companion nodded. They lit their torches again, and prowled silently along the dark corridors, their torches softly illuminating every door that they passed. Finally, they reached the padlocked door.

"Okay, how're we going to break the locks?" asked Speedy. Aqualad shrugged. "I'll freeze them." He froze the locks, then Speedy quietly chipped them till the broke. The "ice" padlocks fell to the floor and smashed into a dozen pieces. The door swung open and the duo rushed in quickly, lest someone should come.

The room was dark, but their torches illuminated the room, and the boys played their beams along the walls of the room. Speedy cursed. This wasn't Blood's laboratory! It was a storeroom for books! The door must have been padlocked to stop students sneaking in to steal the spell books!

"Man, did we ever bungle this whole sleuthing thing," the archer groaned, as his boot kicked a dusty pile of books untitled 'The History of HIVE'. "Oow!"

"Robin's gonna kill us…"he mumbled. Aqualad muttered something unintelligible. Dejected, they went out of the room. "I'm tired, let's go to bed now. We can investigate more tomorrow night," mumbled the Atlantis teenager, covering his mouth as he yawned. As they were walking, Speedy suddenly stopped.

"What?" yawned Aqualad. "Why're you stopping?"

Speedy looked seriously at him. "Dude, we didn't lock back the door."

He yawned again. "So? Go and lock it back again then."

The archer looked worried. "We can't. You froze the locks, and I broke them. The locks are currently pieces of icicles lying on the floor." Aqualad's hand stopped midway stifling a huge yawn. His expression turned pale.

"God, what are we going to do!" he asked, shaking the other boy. "Speedy, what are we gonna DO!"

"Sshh!" The archer clamped his hand over Aqualad's mouth. "We'll just have to leave it. We can't do anything about it. Hopefully Blood will just think some students broke in to steal some books," he said. Aqualad sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

In a dark corner, a pair of eyes silently watched their every movement, from the breaking of the locks to the investigation of the room right until they went back to their dormitories. The owner of the eyes chuckled silently at Speedy's comment about the theft of spellbooks. 

"That's what you think my friend," he hissed softly. "But I know more than you think I do…."

* * *

The next day was Saturday, so there were no lessons and the two boys had the whole day free. It was a nice day, so they decided to go to the park nearby to take a stroll before calling Robin. 

They walked there, and found it crowded with people, especially young children playing in the playground. They strolled along the grassy path, enjoying the crisp, cool air and the greenery which was a welcome change from the dreary lessons at the HIVE.

As they passed by a majestic oak tree, they spotted a dark girl sitting on top of one of its thick branches, playing with some birds who had their nest there. Aqualad smiled as he recognized her as Karen. She fed them some things presumably bird seed which they pecked daintily from her hand without any fear or doubt.

"Karen!" he called, waving one hand at her. "Hey, KAREN!"

The girl looked down from her perch, and upon spying him, waved back. She spread her shiny gossamer wings and Aqualad looked in awe and envy as she landed gently on the ground. She bounded over to them and smiled.

"Nice landing," commented Aqualad, laughing. She laughed gaily, and said, "I've had lots of practice in flying, and besides, I hate a crash landing!" The two of them laughed together. Then Aqualad remembered the archer.

"Oh hey Karen, this is my friend, Roy. Roy, this is Karen," he introduced. "Roy Harper, I'm from Star City," he said, shaking her hand firmly. She nodded. "Karen Beecher, but Bee's fine. Wanna take a walk?" she asked them. Aqualad nodded, but Speedy had just spotted a group of teenage girls walking towards them. "Nah, you go ahead, I got work to do." The archer strode towards them, his hands smoothing down his carrot hair. "Hello ladies!" they heard him say. With that, he promptly began flirting with them. Bee looked questioningly at Aqualad, who merely shrugged his shoulders, smiling. "Shall we?"

They strolled along the path, chatting lightly about things concerning HIVE when they stopped to look at a few sparrows flying overhead. The five of them soared gracefully above their heads and flew away somewhere.

"It must be nice to fly," he said wistfully. She merely smiled. "When I was a little boy, one of my most precious daydreams was that I could one day fly like Superman. I would spend hours imagining what everything would look like from underneath the clouds, and sometimes I could even feel the roaring of the wind behind me as I soared in the sky," he confessed, blushing a little.

_Flashback _

_Wheeeeeeee!_

_The little boy soared into the air, stretching out his arms to touch the clouds, and pieces of cotton wool came of in his hands. "It's great!"_

_The birds flew alongside him, surrounding him like his personal entourage in the air. He glanced below him, where the towns and cities of the world lay spread out below like a map. He passed dainty doll-like houses and sky-scrapers which had seemed so magnificent down below, but seemed so miniature now. The people down below seemed like only specks of black. He flew over peppermint-sheet fields, blueberry sorbet rivers and shiny grey cities._

_The wind whipped and whistled all around him, and the little boy wished that he could stay that way forever._

_End flashback_

_Swimming was fun, but it just wasn't the same. He had been swimming his whole life, he had always wanted to try something new. _

Bee smiled even more. "Flying is truly a wonderful thing. I should know, for I was born with wings, like a bird."

He grinned. "So, tell me what it's like to fly?"

She looked a little startled, then replied, " What it's like to…it's like experiencing your first kiss over and over. The feeling is so…exhilarating, you'll never want to let it go. When I fly, I always feel that I would never trade that feeling of being up in the air for anything."

Flying is only part of that. The minute I spread my wings in the air, I knew that I had been born to fly. Racing along in the air at sixty kilometers an hour, the wind whipping my hair, that feeling of exhilaration, being above everyone else…you can feel so peaceful but at the same time a thrill of adrenaline pumping in your veins.

Aqualad was silent for a while. "Sounds great," he finally said. They walked again for a while, then Bumblebee turned to him, grinning. "How about some flying lessons right now?" she asked, a wicked glint in her eye.

"Huh?" he said. "Wait, I don't have wings!"

"You don't need them," she replied, the wicked look getting even more pronounced.

" Hey, what do you mean I don't need win…AAAAAHHHHH!" Aqualad yelled loudly as Bee caught hold of him, spread her wings and zoomed up into the air. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Hang on tight, we're going to break the birds' speed limit!" she cried, as they flew into the air, zooming past everything at a tremendously fast pace. Bee flapped her wings as fast as she could, and soon the clouds rushed past them in the sky and the wind was only a howling noise behind them. Their surroundings passed in a blur of colour as she flew companionably with the birds in the air. Pretty soon, Aqualad opened his eyes and looked in wonder around him.

"We're really in the air!" he said delightedly. "Man, is this real?"

She poked him. "Of course it is, I wouldn't be in your dreams would I?"

Aqualad grinned_. Actually, you are…_

_Flashback _

_The setting: Beach, during sunset._

_Aqualad and Bee were sitting side by side on the gleaming white sand, enjoying the sea breeze and the flaming red, pink and orange of the setting sun. _

_Aqualad put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. "Bee? I love you," he said. She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Garth…"_

_End flashback_

_Talk about embarrassing but yet sweet dreams. If only I had them more often._

He dismissed the memory of yesterday's dream from his mind's eye and focused on his surroundings. He sucked in a deep breath of the air, which was pure and fresh, as it was so high up and thus free from pollution. Closing his eyes, he savoured the feeling of excitement and exhilaration he felt in his present condition, the excitement of his childhood dream come true. He was also dimly aware of her hands gripping his shirt as she held him suspended in mid-air, rushing at 100 kilometres an hour.

The two of them flew on and on into the seemingly endless stretch of blue sky. But all good things must come to an end, and the ride ended too soon for Aqualad. Regretfully, he set his feet back on firm ground again, his heart still throbbing quickly in his chest.

"Whoa," he commented to Bee. "That sure was fun!" She smiled. "Glad you liked it," she replied. He smiled. "Thanks, really. You made an outgrown childhood dream come true." She only smiled in return, making his pulse race a little faster as he looked at her.

He cleared his throat. "Hey look, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe you and I could…" "Yes?" asked Bee, looking intently at him. "He blushed. "Maybe we could go…"

Precisely at that moment, Speedy landed in a crumpled heap at their feet. They both jumped back, surprised. "What the…?" cursed Aqualad.

"And stay there, you disgusting pervert!" screamed a blond haired girl, who was standing a few feet away from them and was obviously the perpetrator of Speedy's current condition.

The archer groaned. "What did you do now?" asked Aqualad, looking down at the bruise on his head, and silently cursing that Speedy had to make his dramatic entrance at that moment. Speedy shrugged. "I just used some pick up line on her, but it obviously rubbed her the wrong way," he said, rubbing the bruise. "Ooww…it feels nasty…"

"Yeah, it is," agreed Aqualad. "It looks nasty too!" Speedy's bruise was dark purple and swollen. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Roy, you already have a girlfriend," he chided, referring to Terra, Roy's girlfriend who was currently at Titan's West Tower presumably fighting crime in Jump City.

He whined, "Can't a guy have some fun?"

Bee laughed. "Well, you'd better get back to school to attend to that cut. I'll see you guys later okay?"

They nodded. "See you!" called Aqualad.

"You can count on it," called back Bee, as she walked towards the playground.

_You can count on it_….Aqualad mused as he walked back to the HIVE. _I hope she really means it…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Titan's West Tower, at the same time Aqualad was having his joy ride, Terra and Starfire were experimenting making cookies, Raven was meditating, and BB, Cyborg and Robin were sparring when suddenly the computer beeped, announcing trouble somewhere in Jump City. 

Robin ran to the computer, and read what was on the screen.

"Security breach? At the Jump City Laboratories?" he asked in surprise. He turned to the other Titans who were clustered around him. "Sounds like some chemical theft to me," he commented, frowning a little. "So we'd better watch it."

He checked the computer again. "The Radioactive Department." "Looks like we're dealing with some nuclear stuff," put in Terra. The others nodded. "Is it Slade?" asked BB. He shook his head.

"The surveillance camera recorded three figures sneaking into the labs a few minutes ago. They headed straight for the Radioactive Department. Slade normally works alone and besides, he's in jail," the boy wonder replied.

"Well, whoever it is," said Cyborg. "He better get ready for the fight of his life."

Robin grinned. "You bet. TITANS, GO!"

Author's Note: Who are the mysterious thieves? And what do they want from the lab? Does Bee seem to return Aqualad's feelings? Find out next time when I post up Chapter 3, so please R n R!


End file.
